


Stop being so violent its not proper

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Island Fic, M/M, jack is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're all still on the island. However, Jack's strong and savage persona is hiding fond feelings for Ralph.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stop being so violent its not proper

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short chapter and it isnt finished i am very sorry but i dont want to delete this.

Disgustingly hot air rushed past his ears as he fell. Although his whole body had grown used to this heat, there was a new one emerging, it was a -wetter- heat that started at his nape and slid slowly trickling down his back and came to a stop to revel at his spine. Pain was eating at his skull and mapped round to affect his eyes and nose; He wasn’t sure if he would stay conscious.

The silence bashed violently through his mind to make way for a ringing so incredibly repulsive that it made Ralphs eyes roll back.

  


Some brittle drift wood had made contact with his head and smashed into pieces at the touch. The driftwood in question was being used by Jack to threaten a littlun’. Simon with an uncharacteristic stroke of bravery stepped in to prevent the littlun’ getting a cracked skull (Percy was the boy that just so happened to get on Jack’s nerves that day). In this act of bravery, Simon had successfully prevented Percy from danger but in doing so threw Ralph into it.

The kaleidoscopic blackness in his blindness swirled, swinging him into a trance. The blood in his body felt as if it were slowly disappearing. His pulse was becoming fainter and fainter with every weak breath.

  


Time had clearly passed since Ralph’s consciousness felt similar to a floating feeling: like an aura around his body. His eyelids fluttered open slightly and caught a malformed shape and the light from the setting sun. The shape was a person, taller than the other boys and one of the paler ones. They disappeared before Ralph could think clearly enough to determine who it was. The feeling in his head came back banging, however, the feeling in his fingertips and legs was easing back. This allowed him to sit up slightly and prop up against a rock, in the shade of a tree he had been placed under. An assembly of boys - younger and older - were constructing a pyramid of sticks woven with dry vegetation. Jack was seemingly orchestrating this. At least that’s what it looked like through the unfocused blurry vision that Ralph had.

  


A fire.

  


It was a fire, something Jack had not cared for and even critiqued every time it had been brought up. Jack seemed to be yelling at boys who were slacking or boys who weren’t putting down sticks and logs that were suitable. His dizziness faded enough for him to sit up fully. The skin on his back had to peel of the rock as it left a dry burgundy stripe. The wet heat must’ve been blood that was dribbling down his back. The strained groans from Ralphs throat alerted Simon who was rifling through the fallen palm leaves, and the sticks broken from the bushes, that surrounded the rocky territory Ralph was still residing in. Simon shuffled over.

“You’re awake?” he piped up turning his head to look at Ralph.

“How long was i gone for?”

“About three days” he followed back with that fact.

Ralph rubbed at his forehead, wiping the sweat on the remains of the school clothes he had arrived in.

“I am really sorry Ralph, but he was going to hit Percy.” He continued in a more frantic tone as he notices Ralph’s confused silence.

“It’s alright Simon, i shouldn’t think that Percy would’ve survived a hit like that.”

Ralph could finally see straight; his vision had consisted of malformed shapes just moments before. It really was Jack making the boys build the fire that Ralph had been advocating for a few weeks after they had got there.

  


-

  


Ralph made his way over to the action, seeing Piggy cowering under Jack’s lanky form.

  


“Give me those damned glasses you pathetic fatty!”

  


“You can ask nicely, Jack.” He continues, trying to steer clear of any violence. But with absolutely no hesitation the glasses are snatched from the fat boy’s face by Roger: they are then obediently handed right into Jack’s grubby left hand. Within seconds the bonfire was smouldering, within minutes it was burning.

  


Jack only noticed Ralph’s presence when he stood back to admire his creation. He turned to see the slightly surprised expression on Ralph’s face, just to say:

“You see what I did, you see what I did when you weren’t here to get in the way.” Clearly boasting, he continued,

“I was thinking about shelter next, because I have some of the hunters scouting for pigs.”

“I do miss having shelter from the rain, Jack.” Ralph muttered back calmly. The tone of kindness in Ralph’s voice caught Jack off guard – he expected Ralph to at least be a bit peeved at his arrogant comments.

“Right. Yes. Obviously.” He announced awkwardly, turning away from everyone to look out at the reef that divided the shallow and the deep water. Grabbing his jaw and turning back, he made his way towards the group of, chattering, huddled group of boys. He pushed them aside to let himself in. Silence didn’t seem to want to occur as the boys ignored Jack – all except for what was left of the hunters who aptly prepared to listen to whatever Jack had to say. Ralph plodded along noticing that Jack was about to shout and told the boys to quieten and be respectful. Just as Jack was going to take advantage of the now silent environment they heard Piggy and his breathy grunts come toward them:

“You have to hold the conch if you’re going to speak!” he said between gasps for air. Jack unwillingly snatched the pearly shell from piggy’s fat hands and began his instructions.

“We are going to build proper shelters, which are strong and that. _Ralph has been banging on about it for quite some time_ and it doesn’t seem like a **complete** waste of our time.” His hand shot dead straight in front of him – palm to the side – he swiped his arm to the left signalling that there were two groups.

“You lot will gather more material, like palm leaves and sturdy twigs, while the rest of you – including Ralph and I – start shelters with what we already have.”

The boys that were to the left moseyed to find the materials that Jack had stated while Jack turned to Ralph,

“I’ve never actually built a shelter so you and Simon will have to do it. I’m going to go and make this branch sharp.”

And so, Jack went off to sharpen a long branch quite ominously. The group of littluns and boy’s volume began to grow as the chatter started again, all but Simon and Ralph started speaking. The two boys stood as the watched Jack walk away to the rocky area of the shore.

“That’s awfully out of character.” Ralph spoke first,

“I think he feels guilty for incapacitating you. He’s probably trying to make it up so you don’t take away his hunters.” Simon serenely uttered.

Ralph suggested that the older boys create structures from the already gathered sticks, while the young ones place the grass and leaves on the top and sides.


End file.
